pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Sheriff Z (PvZ: GW2)
Sheriff Z is a Super-Rare variant of the Foot Soldier in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, ''first appearing in ''The Clock of Destiny DLC. His primary weapon is the Weztern Shotgun, a weapon that shoots 5 bullets at once. This, however, makes you fire slower. Descriptions Stickerbook description This rootin' tootin' snootin' cowboy from the yesteryear of 1854 has saddled up once more to strike the plants of today. In-game description Sheriff Z is all about close range assaulting with his Weztern Shotgun! Primary Weapon Sheriff Z's primary weapon is the Weztern Shotgun, capable of shooting 5 silver bullets at once at, dealing 17-19 base damage and 19-21 critical damage. Each bullet can hit the same plant if possible. It is limited to 15 ammo, and will fire a little slower than the Z1 Assault Blaster. Abilities ZPG ZPG fires an extremely powerful projectile that explodes on impact, dealing about 250-300 damage and 30-45 area damage. Has a 25-second recharge. Rocket Jump Rocket Jump will launch the zombie high into the air, useful for gaining an elevated advantage. Has a 20-second recharge. Zombie Stink Cloud Zombie Stink Cloud arcs a gas grenade in front of the zombie; any plants inside the gas are dealt 2 damage, and will last for 16 seconds, giving it about 62 total damage. Has a 20-second recharge. Multi-Rocket An alternate ability of ZPG, Sheriff Z will launch four rockets to attack plants, with each dealing 35 base damage and 20 splash damage. Has a 25-second recharge. Rocket Leap An alternate ability of Rocket Jump, Sheriff Z will go a further distance, but will not jump as high. Rocket Leap also has two uses. Has a 30-second recharge. Super Stink Cloud An alternate ability of Zombie Stink Cloud, Super Stink Cloud lasts shorter, which is about 10 seconds, but does more damage than the Zombie Stink Cloud, being 5 each. Has a 45-second recharge. SSS Another alternate ability for the ZPG, which fires a slower rocket but can home to the nearest strongest plant. Deals the same damage as the ZPG. Has a 30-second recharge. Rocket Float Another alternate ability for the Rocket Jump, which doesn't make you jump, but allows you to move around while floating. You also move twice as fast while moving, and will make you immune to Chompers, but will last for 10 seconds only. Has a 25-second recharge. Blinding Sludge Bomb Another alternate ability for the Zombie Stink Cloud, in which Sheriff Z throws a purple canister that explode after a few seconds. Plants affected are not damaged, but will be left with purple sludge covering their screen, causing them to be blinded for 8 seconds. Has a 30-second recharge. Strategies With TBA Against TBA Trivia * The weapon Sheriff Z uses, the Weztern Shotgun, appears to have the s in western replaced with a z. ** This may reference most of terms in the game that are related to zombies, in which they change the s in a word to z.